Where'd you go? Onde você foi?
by Sakura-EvansPotter
Summary: Minha primeira songfic. Where'd you go? - Fort Minor sasuXsaku. Leiam. D


**Ola pessoa! o/ Tudo bem com vocês?... Espero que sim!**

**Gente, eu sei que devia estar escrevendo a continuação da minha outra fic, mais eu to tão sem inspiração... u.u'**

**Me desculpem!.**

**Ai vai a minha primeira songfic. espero que gostem!!!**

* * *

**(****Fort Minor - Where'd You Go - **_Onde Você Foi?)_

**Where'd you go?**

_Onde você foi?_**  
I miss you so,**

_Eu sinto muito sua falta,_**  
Seems like it's been forever,**

_Parece que é pra sempre,_**  
That you've been gone.**

_que você foi..._

_**-"Cadê você?...Onde será que você está?...Será que ainda se lembra de mim, do naruto?!"**__-_Indagava-se a mulher triste que encontrava-se sentada sobre o monumento dos hokages, olhando o horizonte. _**–"Acho que não!...Já se passaram muitos anos e nada de você voltar...Até sua vingança você já concluiu."**__-_ Haviam se passado 5 anos desde a partida de Sasuke, no qual, em três destes anos ele conseguirá seu objetivo, matar seu irmão_**.-"Mais ainda assim, eu sinto sua falta!..."**_

**She said "some days i feel like shit,**

_Ela disse "Alguns dias eu me sinto como merda_  
**Some days i wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"**

_alguns dias eu quero parar e ser normal só um__ pouco..."_  
**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**

_Eu não entendo porque você tem sempre que ir_  
**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**

_Eu vou junto mas as viagens sempre parecem tão longas..._

_**-"É triste pensar nisso!...Porquê?!...Porque eu sempre termino meu dia aqui, pensando em você!..."-**_A medica-nin agora com seus 18 anos, era uma das mais belas kunoites da aldeia da folha, se não era a mais bela delas. Corpo de mulher, rosto de menina e olhar de anjo, que sempre estampavam a tristeza e a solidão de sua dona._**-"E me sinto mal por isso...Tento evitar, mais me flagro imaginando aonde você pode estar, quando voltará para casa, as explicações pela sua demora!..."-** _Ela andava sozinha, vivia do seu trabalho no hospital, cumpria algumas missões que lhes era designadas, e no seu tempo livre, treinava, treinava muito.** -_"Mais você nunca vem!...E passo mais uma noite em claro, chorando!..."_**

**And, i find myself trying to stay by the phone,**

_E eu me encontro ligando, fico no telefone_  
**'cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**

_Porque sua voz sempre me ajuda quando me sinto só_  
**But i feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,**

_Mas me sinto um idiota__, esperando sua ligação..._  
**But when i pick up i don't have much to say,**

_Mas quando eu atendo não tenho nada a dizer_

_**-"Esse sentimento parece uma obsessão, eu tento te esquecer!… Tentei varias vezes, até perceber que é inútil!..." –**_Ela sempre estava ocupada, quando não estava, podiam encontra-la em seu cantinho, sobre uma perda no monumento dos hokages...Ali era o seu lugar.** _-" Me pego de novo, olhando o seu retrato, nosso retrato...Lembro o quanto éramos feliz, e me pergunto: porque?!...Porque você partiu?!... Porque me deixou aqui?!..." _– **Lá ela pensava nele, notava-se pelo o seu semblante, as vezes triste e em outras, digamos muito raras, feliz. **-"E me sinto uma idiota por esperar sua resposta, que não vem!...Você não está aqui pra me responder!"**

**So, i want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

_Então eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco dificíl_  
**That i'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

_Que eu fico aqui esperando, às vezes debatendo_  
**Tellin' you that i've had it with you and your career,**

_Contando a você o que eu tive com você e com sua__ carreira..._  
**Me and the rest of the family here singing "where'd you go?"**

_Eu e o resto da familia aqui cantando__: "Onde você foi?"_

_**-"E respondo-as eu mesma!...Me sinto culpada pelo o que aconteceu... Culpada por ser fraca!..."-**_Muita das vezes podíamos nota-la chorando. Todos sabiam dos seus sentimentos, sabiam sua dor._** -"Por não poder te acompanhar, te ajudar a realizar seus sonhos... E mais fraca ainda, por saber que você não se importa..."-**_Mais ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, podia ajudá-la. Ah não ser ele, a razão de seu sofrimento, mais todos sabiam que isso era impossível._** -"Nunca se importou comigo e eu continuo aqui...Com saudades, lembrando, esperando!... E duro ter que admitir: ainda te amo!"**_

**Where'd you go?**

_Onde você foi?_  
**I miss you so,**

_Eu sinto muito sua falta,_  
**Seems like it's been forever,**

_Parece que é pra sempre**, **_  
**That you've been gone.**

_que você __se foi..._  
**Where'd you go?**

_Onde você foi?_  
**I miss you so,**

_Eu sinto sua falta_  
**Seems like it's been forever,**

_Parece que é pra sempre, _  
**That you've been gone,**

_que você__ se foi..._  
**Please come back home...**

_Por Favor, volta pra casa!_

_**-"Sinto a sua falta!... O vento me traz o seu cheiro!... Enlouqueço, pensando ter ouvido sua voz!..."-**_Ele não viria...Não correspondia os sentimentos dela, pelo menos era o que parecia._ **-"Tenho que superar, esquecer... Mais meu coração chama por você!... **__**Grita o seu nome." **_

**You know the place where you used to live,**

_Você sabe o lugar que morávamos_  
**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,**

_Que costumávamos assar alguns hambúrguer e umas costelas**.**_  
**Used to have a little party every halloween with candy by the pile,**

_Fazer festa de Helloween com doces pelo HALL_  
**But now, you only stop by every once and a while,**

_Mas agora você só aparece de vez em quando..._

_**-"Ainda**__** recordo a ultima vez que nos vimos...Você estava lindo, havia crescido, ficado mais forte!..."-** _Ele estava mais preocupado com os seus objetivos, sua vingança._** -" E o que mais doi é tambem ter que lembrar que não deu a minima pra mim e para o Naruto, nos tratou como se não significassemos nada em sua vida..."-**_Não se preocupava com quem precisasse magoar para consegui-los._ **-"Eh, parece que é isso que nós significamos pra você: nada!...Absolutamente Nada!"**_

**Shit, i find myself just fillin' my time,**

_Merda!! Eu me deparo apenas preenchendo meu tempo_  
**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**

_Fazendo coisas para tirá-lo da minha cabeça_  
**I'm doin' fine, i plan to keep it that way,**

_Estou indo bem, e planejo continuar assim._  
**You can call me if you find that you have something to say,**

_Você pode me ligar se achar que há algo a dizer_

_**-"E é por isso que eu vou largar de ser tola, idiota!...Ainda nutrindo sentimentos por uma pessoa que não merece..."-** _Todos sabiam dos esforços que ela fazia para esquece-lo. Até saia com outras pessoas, conhecia outros rapazes**. _–"Vou conseguir, se não, vou morrer tentando!...Mais um dia eu chego lá!"_**

**And i'll tell you, i want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

_E então eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco dificíl  
_**That i'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

_Que eu fico aqui esperando, às vezes debatendo_  
**Tellin' you that i've had it with you and your career,**

_Contando a você o que eu tive com você e com sua__ carreira..._  
**Me and the rest of the family here singing "where'd you go?"**

_Eu e o resto da família aqui cantando__: "Onde você foi?"_

_**-"Vou gastar todas as minhas forças pra isso!... Vou trabalhar, treinar e sair em missões, até estiver totalmente esgotada... E que não reste forças se quer pra pensar em você!"-** _Ela realmente estava disposta a esquece-lo. Todos os seus amigos sempre estavam presentes. Tentavam a todo custo ajuda-la. _**-"E se alguém me perguntar se eu ainda gosto de você vou negar!..."**_

**  
Where'd you go?**

_Onde você foi?_  
**I miss you so,**

_Eu sinto muito sua falta,_  
**Seems like it's been forever,**

_Parece que é pra sempre, _  
**That you've been gone.**

_que você __se foi..._  
**Where'd you go?**

_Onde você foi?_  
**I miss you so,**

_Eu sinto sua falta_  
**Seems like it's been forever,**

_Parece que é pra sempre, _  
**That you've been gone,**

_que você__ se foi..._  
**Please come back home...**

_Por Favor, volta pra casa!_

_**-"Levarei essa mentira até o túmulo!...Vou tentar enganar a todos, mais sei que é impossível tentar enganar alguns...E principalmente, tentar enganar a si mesmo."-**_ Ela era forte, estava conseguindo, mais pagava um auto preço por isso. Estava se definhando , abatida, na rotina em que iria logo adoeceria_.** -"Meu coração chora, grita e se parte a cada instante...Não vou negar que está sendo muito difícil, essa saudade está me matando."-**_ As vezes parecia até um zumbi. Não vivia, vegetava. Preocupando assim, quem a amava e tentava a todo custo trazer de volta o brilho no olhar da rosada._** -" Travo uma luta internamente... Minha cabeça sabe o que eu tenho que fazer, sei o que vai ser melhor pra mim...Mais meu coração ainda o ama e não quer esquece-lo."**_

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

_Eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco difícil_  
**That i'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**

_Que eu fico aqui esperando as vezes debatendo, não mais debatendo_  
**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**

_Cansado(a) de sentar e detestando e fazendo essas__ desculpas_  
**For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,**

_Por enquanto você não está por perto_

_**-"Mais do que adianta continuar nessa ilusão, se nem ao menos você está aqui!?...Estou enlouquecendo."-**_Alguns até achavam que ela havia ficado doida. "Pobre garota!" diziam._** -" Mentira!...Eu já enlouqueci a muito tempo...A aproximadamente cinco anos!... E pra ser sincera, já tentei fazer loucuras."-**_Mais não. Ela só era incompreendida. Amava verdadeiramente. E sofria por esse amor._** -" Pensei em fugir da vila atrás de você, tentei acabar com esse martírio... Covarde!...É isso que eu sou, uma covarde."**_

**It seems one thing has been true all along,**

_Parece que algo foi verdadeiro todo o tempo_  
**You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,**

_Você realmente não sabe o que tem até perdê-lo_  
**I guess i've had it with you and your career,**

_Eu aposto que tive algo com você e com sua carreira_  
**When you come back i won't be here and you can sing it...**

_Quando você voltar eu não estarei mais aqui e você__ poderá cantar isso..._

_**-"Meu coração diz que você me ama!...Vê se pode?! Como ele é idiota por pensar isso! Mais deixa ele pra lá, apartir de hoje ele perde o direito de opinar em minha vida."- **_Era na verdade uma grande vencedora! Havia ficado muito forte, tinha o titulo de sanin. Superou sua mestra tsunade, como medica e como mulher. _**-"E se um dia você resolver voltar?!... Saiba que eu te amei, te amei muito!... Posso até ainda te amar, mais jamais demonstrarei meus sentimentos!... Não quero sofrer, passar por tudo isso novamente."-** _Tinha amigos que a amavam, muitos homens aos seus pés. Mais como todo ser humano, lhe faltava algo... Ou melhor, alguém. Sasuke Uchiha.** _- "Pois sei que se isso acontecer eu não vou resistir...Chega de ilusões, de esperas, de noites aos prantos. Adeus!" –_**Mais ainda assim ela seguiu seu caminho, sem ele, assim como as lagrimas percorriam seu rosto...

**Where'd you go?**  
_Onde você foi?_  
**I miss you so,**

_Eu sinto muito sua falta,_  
**Seems like it's been forever,**

_Parece que é pra sempre, _  
**That you've been gone.**

_que você __se foi..._

**Where'd you go?**

_Onde você foi?_  
**I miss you so,**

_Eu sinto sua falta_  
**Seems like it's been forever,**

_Parece que é pra sempre, _  
**That you've been gone,**

_que você__ se foi..._  
**Please come back home...**

_Por Favor volta pra casa..._

...E seu coração suplicava! Dele só se ouvia a seguinte frase:

**Please come back home...**

_Por Favor volta pra casa..._  
**Please come back home...**

_Por Favor volta pra casa..._  
**Please come back home...**

_Por Favor volta pra casa..._  
**Please come back home...**

_Por Favor volta pra casa..._

* * *

Ta ai... O que acharam?

Tomaram que gostem. ^^

* * *


End file.
